On your way to believing
by Colferninja
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both college freshmans. Strangly enough, Blaine is instantly pulled towards the blue eyed boy he meets on a night in New York. Kurt, however, doesn't know if he wants to discover who the biggest ass of NYU truly is. Badboy!Blaine. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So welcom****e to my badboy!Blaine fic! I hope you enjoy because I certainly already love writing it. It's AU. Set in New York in both their freshman years of college in a life where they didn't meet ever before. Also, It's M rated for a good reason. **

Chapter 1

It wasn't that Kurt wasn't more than happy he left small town Ohio for his dream city; New York, he loved it. Everything about New York was amazing, but it was also new, lonely. Kurt had never had a lot of friends, especially not outside of Glee club. Of course he had Rachel and Mercedes, and Rachel went to New York, too. It was still strange and scary, he knew no one besides Rachel Berry and even though they'd been friends through the second half of senior year, he didn't feel like spending too much time with the diva in New York. He just wished he could share things with his dad, his dad would understand. Kurt loved being in New York, but he missed his dad like no one else. He tried to call him as much as possible, his dad needed the reminder to eat health, anyway. Luckily Kurt had Carole for that, too.

Today was the first day of meeting new people. Courses didn't start until next week, but Kurt was excited to meet people from his major: Fashion Design. He'd been debating between majors for the entire year. Rachel always pushed him towards the performing side, but Kurt couldn't do that. Broadway was his dream, yes, but designing was just as big a part of that dream. So he ended up choosing the latter. He already felt the nerves bubbling up in his stomach at the thought of meeting all those new people. His step-brother, Finn, had assured him that fashion design must 'hold gay guys even gayer than you' and Kurt probably knew he was right. Well.. He would've defined it differently, but he knew Fashion Design held more gay guys than Kurt had probably ever met. Which wasn't saying much considering he'd spend his days in Lima, Ohio.

For now, he was stuck at choosing outfits. He knew he had to look more than perfect, these people actually cared about fashion, not laughed at it like at High School. He had to look perfect. Sighing he turned around to look at the big heap of clothing on his bed, everything still neatly folded of course, it'd been like this for two hours. Kurt turned around to glare at his reflection in the mirror. He'd known for weeks he would be wearing his new Marc Jacobs jeans, black skin tight jeans with half of a kilt attached to it. The moment he'd seen it he fell in love with it. He had worked so hard to get them. Why didn't he think about what to wear on top if it?

He jumped a little when the door flew open and his very hyper roommate burst into their room. He had his usual smile plastered on his face as he eyed the clothes on Kurt's bed.

"Still not able to choose, Kurtsie?" he asked with a grin, walking over to his closet. Kurt sighed and turned around, Jeff laughing at his pout.

"What's the big deal? Anything you're going to put on top of that bad-ass pants is going to look amazing," He said while ducking into his own closet. Kurt laughed at that,

"Well thank you, but I'm doing Fashion Design, Jeff. _Fashion Design!_ I need to look like the most fashionable person in school," Kurt admitted, turning around once again to look at his reflection. He heard Jeff fumbling around for a while before he saw his reflection coming nearer. He felt one hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt really, you are super fashionable, I've never seen someone who dresses better than you and that says something, because I went to a private school and those people had enough money to buy their closet full of top designer clothes. Relax; you're going to be fine." Jeff grinned, raising his eyebrows while waiting for Kurt to catch up on his grin. Kurt smiled,

"Thank you," he said with a nod. Jeff shrugged.

"Hey, everything for my roommate I only met yesterday," he said. Kurt laughed, it was true. He had only me this roommate yesterday but Jeff was amazing. Kurt wasn't used to people coming so _near_ to him but Jeff didn't even seem to mind, he was so easy going. He hadn't even popped the unavoidable question about Kurt's sexuality, it was like he didn't even care. Jeff patted him on his shoulder and walked towards the door. It was only then that Kurt noticed he had already changed. How did he do that? Jeff paused in the doorway,

"Hey Kurt before I forget! My boyfriend and I are going to go celebrate the start of the year with some guys tonight, maybe you'd like to come?" He asked, expectantly raising his eyebrows while standing in the doorway waiting for Kurt's answer. Wait. Boyfriend? _Oh_. Kurt felt his face freeze. Well that explained a lot. He heard Jeff laugh somewhere.

"It's nothing special, really. Just a bar where they have really nice Rock 'n Roll music, movies. It's really a nice thing." Kurt blinked,

"I- yeah. I would love to come, actually," Kurt had to push the words out of his mouth in his surprise. Jeff smiled again, he was such a positive person.

"Well then, I'll see you tonight. I'll introduce you to Nick first and we'll go together okay?" Kurt nodded. Nick must be his boyfriend. Jeff stayed one more second to be sure Kurt was okay with it and then disappeared into the crowded hallway, the door falling shut behind him.

Kurt stared at his reflection, the thought about his outfit forgotten. So that's why Jeff hadn't asked him yet, even though his voice must've done the trick to reveal his sexuality, as usual. Jeff just didn't mind. Jeff wasn't some ignorant straight guy who would have problems rooming with Kurt as Kurt had been afraid for. His roommate was gay, so no problems. Kurt sighed in relief. He didn't even know why, but Jeff was amazing, even if he would've been straight. Kurt wouldn't have to be reluctant in things like telling his roommate he was gay. It wouldn't be so damn awkward like he had imagined it to be. Kurt smiled at his reflection. Well that turned out better than he'd counted on.

He then sighed, looking at the stash of clothing and took out a white and black striped dress shirt, a white vest and blue-white striped bowtie. His outfit was finally decided, too. Now the only hope he had left was the hope for nice people in his major.

Blaine groaned as he woke up, eyes fluttering shut as the light hurt his eyes. Again, he had drunk way too much and it wouldn't have mattered if not for these annoying headaches that always killed him the morning after. He rolled onto his side, opening his eyes to see the security of the dark blankets. His dark, stained blankets. He groaned again, why did he not remember having someone over last night? The guy must've left for awhile, the bed was cold and didn't even properly smell like someone else. Blaine heaved himself up and looked around his room. Yeah, there had definitely been someone over, the coat hanging loosely over the couch made him remember, taking the boy home, faintly. He'd been smaller than Blaine, what probably explained the immediate attraction, Blaine remembered. He hadn't been very fashionable, though, he looked kind of dull. The being smaller always did it for him, he didn't meet a lot of those. The bastard, Blaine thought, if you sneak out do it properly, don't leave your coat for the other to remember.

Blaine groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and threw a pair of boxers on in the process of walking to his bathroom. He looked at his alarm clock across the room and groaned even louder. Fuck. First day of school and he was already going to be late. The stupid thing never went off when he needed it to.

Blaine looked at his reflection. He really needed to shower, but that would just result in being later than he already was. Well, way to set the stereotype. Sometimes he really didn't understand his decision of going off to college. He knew the people somewhere back in that prison thing they called a help centre in Ohio were proud of him but really, he didn't need security in his life. He'd lasted the two years he had already bailed on them, why listen to them now? But Blaine knew that if he continued to live like he did now, the money he had gotten from his _parents_ would be gone, and he wasn't going to be the guy who worked in a supermarket his whole life. So why not do something he actually loved? It did mean living a normal life which had already been a huge step. He was, maybe, a little proud of himself too. Because hey, his life sucked, but if he could be something more than a brainless doll, he would do more than the people at that mind-prison expected of him. Maybe he liked proving people wrong, maybe he liked them to know they were the ones in the wrong instead of himself. He'd need a miracle if he was ever to survive college. All he knew was that a way to escape the uselessness that was called his life, by drinking. He hoped college was a good way to avoid _those_ people. People that meant more problems than he could imagine. He didn't want to think about his last encounter with _those_ people.

Blaine snapped himself out of his thoughts before he was going to think about that too much, shrugging out of his boxers to step into the shower. Yeah, well, he'd see how long he'd last at college.

Just ten minutes later, Blaine dashed out of his New York apartment, shrugging on the jacket the boy had left. It was a really nice dark brown leather jacket and it wasn't like he was going to see the guy anymore. Plus he left it, he was allowed to have it now. Blaine darted down the stairs of his apartment building. He was lucky he lived as close to his new college as he did. NYU was on walking distance and he was very grateful for that. He took a glance at his phone. He was only 15 minutes late, that was completely acceptable. After a little trouble finding exactly where he was supposed to be, he bust into a room without knocking on the door. A dull, old looking man was standing in front of the class, dressed in a rib-pants and a white dress shirt. The man raised an eyebrow.

"And you might be?" He asked astonished.

"Blaine," he said, watching as the man's eyebrows shot up and his eyes settled into that _problem_ kind of look everyone shot Blaine the first time they saw him.

"Could you be so kind to be on time next time, and if you really can't make it, knock before you bust into a room where people are obviously busy?" the man asked in a high, offended voice. Blaine shrugged as he took his place at the only empty table in the room.

"I don't know, I think I can try to remember but I can't promise you anything," Blaine just said. About twenty heads in the room turned around to look at him, all with the same look in their eyes. Blaine raised his eyebrows without saying anything and they all simultaneously turned their heads back to the man at the front.

"Right," he said, "What I was saying _before_ we got so rudely interrupted..."

He was 30 minutes early and nobody seemed to be there, yet. Kurt looked at his outfit in the reflection of the window and straightened his blue bowtie. He bit his lip nervously, obviously he was too early; he always was when he was nervous. He turned around as he heard someone approaching and looked at the boy who stopped in front of him. He had a just as nervous as Kurt's smile plastered on his round face. He looked rather young, slightly smaller than Kurt. He was wearing a skin tight jeans with a Scottish print and a shirt with black tie. His hair was styled into perfection.

"Hi," He said, his voice lower than Kurt's of course. Kurt smiled back politely. He wasn't used to people actually approaching him, usually people kept their distance. This was the second time someone did something he was not used to, today.

"Hello," Kurt said with a nervous look in his eyes.

"I just wondered if you're here for fashion design too?" the boy nervously asked. Kurt nodded, his smile growing a little.

"Yes I am. You too?" the boy nodded.

"I'm Jayden," he said with a grin. He then held out his hand for Kurt to shake, which Kurt did gladly so.

"Hi I'm Kurt," he said.

"Oh my god- I'm sorry but where did you get those pants? They're amazing!" the boy then exclaimed, his voice an octave higher as he jumped on his spot in excitement. Kurt immediately blushed red. He'd never been complimented on his clothing before.

"It's a Marc Jacobs. He's one of my favourites, actually," Kurt said.

"Oh Marc Jacobs is just fabulous! I love how you combined it with that vest- Prada?" The boy asked, still a happy glint in his eyes.

"Yes!" Kurt said a grin spreading over his face. It seemed that this year was going to be very good if this boy was any example.

Kurt sighed as he let himself fall on his bed. It wasn't like he'd been super busy all day. He'd met wonderful people at school and then had gone wandering through the city which he still had to get to know. Emotionally, it was just tiring. Meeting all those new people, scared every time that they would judge him, but relieved every time when they didn't. All in all, his day had been quit amazing. The guy he'd met, Jayden, turned out to be really nice. Jayden was in his group and they'd gotten along quit well. Jayden loved singing and dancing, just like Kurt, and they'd discussed both being in glee club in High School through the day. Jayden looked heavily surprised when Kurt told him New Directions had actually won nationals last year. Jayden's glee club had never reached nationals. Kurt was happy he'd met him, he was one of those easy going guys and he was gay and Kurt knew he shouldn't but he really hoped Jayden and himself would get close. Wasn't it always like that? Crushing on the first guy he liked somewhere? He wasn't really planning on crushing on Jayden. He was 19, surely outgrown that. He shouldn't be thinking about it now, anyway. He only met Jayden a few hours ago and he would be very happy if they turned out to be friends.

Jeff once again pulled him out of his thoughts as he came busting into their room. His hair was interestingly styled and Kurt laughed.

"Can I guess where you just got back from?" Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow. To his surprise. Jeff started to blush.

"I'd rather you not humiliate me with guessing right, actually," he said with one of those grins. Kurt laughed and turned around on his bed as Jeff walked towards his closet.

"I'm going to take a shower. Go dress up, Kurtsie. We're leaving at 11 and I do know how long you take after just one day." It was Kurt's time to blush now as he glanced at the clock. He still had almost 40 minutes. He would make it.

Forty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Jeff jumped up, having just returned from the bathroom. He opened the door and revealed a good looking boy around their age, black hair neatly styled back. Jeff embraced the boy before pecking his lips and then turned around to show him the way into the room.

"Kurt, Nick, my boyfriend. Nick, Kurt, my roommate," Jeff said with a big smile. Kurt smiled at the boy and reached to shake his hand.

"Ready to have fun?" Nick asked with a big grin.

The café was crowded and hot. At the back, a rock 'n roll band was playing and the dance floor was stashed with couples dancing to the slow song they were singing at the moment. Kurt looked around, Jeff and Nick had just entered, holding hands. It made Kurt smile a little bit as he watched it. Once, he thought to himself, once he was going to be able to do that, too. Jeff and Nick joined the other guys they had asked from the building and Kurt simply followed them, a little impressed by all those people. This was his first time going out and he felt a little lonely. He sat back next to Jeff and his roommate passed him something to drink.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, raising his voice to beat the music. Jeff shrugged,

"I don't know, but we're all having it," he said. Kurt looked sceptical. Jeff had told him this was a good enough café and Kurt had anticipated people under 21 wouldn't be able to get any alcohol. He hadn't counted on the fact a few of them might already be over that age. Jeff turned around and looked at one of his boyfriends friends expectantly. The boy shook his head.

"No alcohol for the little boy," he said and flashed him a grin to show Kurt he was joking with the last part. Kurt sighed in relief, he really didn't want to go drink alcohol and do equally stupid things he had done last time he had drunk the substance. He nipped from his glass and was yet again quit impressed. It was good.

Jeff then pulled him on his feet as a more cheerful song started to play and Kurt put his drink on the bar for later use, joining his roommate and his boyfriend in the dance.

An hour later, he had come to the conclusion this was fun. He'd never had guy friends to do this with and Jeff and Nick were both amazing people. Kurt was slightly suspicious of the drink containing a little more alcohol than the boy had said it did because he felt light headed and a zero alcohol drink shouldn't really do that to him. But as long as he felt fine, it was okay. It wasn't like he had something important tomorrow and what could happen? They were in a café with only students, Nick was keeping an eye on him, he had promised, so there was really nothing that could go wrong, right? He slumped back at the bar, leaving his friends at the dance floor in a slow dance and took another drink. He stared at the crowd of people without actually looking. Then, slowly, his eyes focused on a guy not far away from him. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and black skinny jeans that fitted him a little too well. His boots weren't fastened. He looked as if he wanted to express something through his clothes, though they looked too fashionable to really look as nonchalant as it should appear. Kurt's eyes drifted to the boy's face. He saw two piercings; one on the boys lower lip and one in his left eyebrow. Kurt had no idea what made him stand out so much. Maybe because he was clearly alone but comfortable. He was holding a beer, looking at something at the dance floor. He turned around slowly to order another beer as his eyes shot towards Kurt's. Kurt wasn't fast enough in looking away and their eyes locked for a brief second. Something in the boy's face shifted, but Kurt couldn't tell exactly what. He turned around to the bartender and said something. Kurt quickly turned his head away towards where the boy had been staring into the crowd on the floor. He spotted Jeff and Nick in an embrace, laughing about something one of them had said.

"Hey," a voice Kurt didn't know said. Kurt turned around, surprised at the closeness of it. It was the boy, of course it was. He was smiling, holding two beers. His smile had revelead yet another piercing in his tongue.

"Hi," Kurt said a little uncomfortable. He had no idea who the boy was, neither did he know why he would talk to him.

"Do you want a drink?" the boy offered, raising one eyebrow while smiling at Kurt.

"Eh-," Kurt said. He was a little distracted because he hadn't spotted it from a distance but this boy was _really_ hot. He had something special about the way his eyes looked at Kurt, the way his face was showing just a little bit too less emotions to be natural.

"Yeah sure," he finally answered, taking the beer from him. Wait what? There must've been really too much alcohol in that drink. The guy smirked and handed him the drink.

"You're new here," he said pointedly looking at Kurt.

"Well yeah," Kurt mumbled, still feeling a little uncomfortable under the boy's gaze. The boy put the beer on his lips and drank almost half of it in one go.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine held it hand out and Kurt shook it.

"I'm Kurt." Something inside of Kurt told him he should probably walk away right now, but for some reason, he didn't.

Kurt didn't even have time to look around Blaine's apartment because the second after Blaine closed the door, he was pushed back onto it, Blaine's mouth on his own and his tongue pressing into his mouth. Kurt screwed his eyes closed as his body was lost in the sensation of Blaine's tongue dominating his, Blaine's piercing cold in his mouth but while Kurt would usually hate it, it was fucking hot and Kurt didn't mind at all. He sucked on the lip piercing pressed against his lower lip and it erupted a deep throaty groan from Blaine. Blaine's hands were pinning Kurt's hands above his head and Kurt couldn't do anything about the other boy's body pressing hotly against his own. He didn't mind to, though, because Blaine was hard as rock and pressing his hardness against Kurt's made that delicious friction Kurt couldn't even describe.

Suddenly, Blaine started moving, pulling Kurt away from the door and took him across the room. Kurt's legs hit an edge before Blaine pushed him harshly onto a bed, immediately climbing on top of Kurt without asking. Kurt didn't mind at all, his arms were free and he clawed at Blaine's chest, only asking for a little more than he was already getting. Blaine happily obliged, as he slid his tongue inside Kurt's mouth again. Kurt groaned low, needing more of this. Blaine chuckled slightly,

"Oh God you want me so badly," He said in a low voice, pressing his crotch against Kurt's and another high pitched moan escaped the boys lips. Blaine had to remind himself not to look at Kurt so he closed his eyes. He slowly pulled back to lick over the skin of Kurt's jaw, his tongue piercing scratching over the soft skin stretched over it. How was his skin so soft, so perfect? Blaine moaned loudly, placing kisses all over Kurt's collarbone, down onto his chest. He reached the line of clothing there and brought his hands under Kurt's shirt. Kurt didn't stop him, in stead put his hands in Blaine's hair and pulled slightly. God, that was so hot. After he got Kurt's loose hanging bowtie off and threw his vest with it on the floor, he scowled at the dress shirt Kurt was wearing and in one swift movement ripped it open, buttons flying all over the floor as he pulled Kurt's shirt off to join the other parts of clothing on the floor. Kurt let out a low groan at his, his hands pulling slightly harder on the curls at Blaine's neck. Blaine's lips attacked the soft, white skin of Kurt's perfect toned chest. The boy was beautiful; he couldn't help but think this over and over again. The hardness in his pants started to ache and really, he had no idea why he was taking so much time to just fuck this boy and get it over with. He just didn't really want to do it yet. So he reached up to Kurt's face and took him in for another kiss, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't look into his eyes, even for a short second. He couldn't trust himself with that and he wouldn't. Kurt was panting, literally panting. He pushed Blaine back after a while just far enough to take unsteady breaths. Blaine was glad his body affected Kurt so much and pressed their erections together. A high pitched, surprised moan escaped Kurt's lips and made Blaine's vibrate with it, sending Blaine to moan loudly too. One of Kurt's hands uncurled itself from Blaine's hair and slit down, pressing Blaine's body more into his own. He started pulling on Blaine's shirt and Blaine happily stretched his arms above his head, letting Kurt take it off. The shirt landed somewhere on the floor but before Blaine got to pull his arms down, one of Kurt's hands had moved and was gripping both of his wrists together, pulling Blaine onto his back and pinning his arms above him. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Kurt was taking the lead and _fuck_ that was so hot. The fingers of his other hand traced a line over his chest and Blaine shivered. He captured Kurt's lips with his own again, pressing his tongue in once again and feeling Kurt suck on his tongue piercing. It felt amazing, but he decided that although it was really hot, he should definitely be leading here and hooked his leg over Kurt's and turned them around without using his hands. Kurt's hand released his wrists in surprise and Blaine used that time to pin Kurt's own arms above his head, licking his collarbone again, then up to his neck. Kurt writhed beneath him as he sucked on a spot in his neck and Blaine grinned softly, starting to suck harder, biting slightly, getting more and more turned on by the sounds the boy beneath him was making. His hips bucked down on reflex and Kurt moaned so hard Blaine shut him up with another kiss. Kurt was now bucking his hips up to Blaine and Blaine could not afford to come right into his pants. His hands slowly slit down Kurt's perfect toned chest. They stopped at his nipples to stroke one of them. Kurt stiffened, a low curse beneath his breath making Blaine smile and his head went down. He softly pressed his lips towards one of the nipples and began sliding his tongue over it, emitting sounds from Kurt that instantly hardened his cock until it hurt too much. He sucked one more time on Kurt's nipple before his hands finally reached Kurt's pants and he quickly zipped them open. Kurt's hands had somehow already found their way toward Blaine's pants and were pulling them off. Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers along with his pants and then took Kurt in. He was big, and just as hard as Blaine was. Slowly, Blaine blew a line over his cock and Kurt shuddered. Blaine took it in his hand and stroked him. Kurt hissed and then pulled Blaine closer to him, pressing their lips so hard together their teeth clang.

"Do it then- you w-want it," Kurt hissed through his breath, bucking up into Blaine's hand. Blaine groaned at the idea and even if he wanted to prolong it longer he wasn't going to be able to. Kurt had finally stepped over that invisible line. He was biting on Blaine's shoulder harshly now. Blaine pushed back a little to reach to his nightstand, fumbling with the drawer to take out lube. He quickly lubed his fingers as Kurt's hands pressed against his lower back, pressing their erections together making Blaine moan. He reached towards Kurt's entrance slowly and as he stroked over the muscle with his lubed finger, Kurt pressed back into his hand, erupting a loud hiss. Blaine suddenly stepped over _his_ line, this was still a stranger. Usually he would have forgotten the guys name by now. He inserted his first finger less careful as he had been planning on doing so and Kurt hissed again, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine's hips bucked up into Kurt's erection. He groaned at the friction and at how Kurt's muscle clenched around his finger.

"More," Kurt said with such determination that Blaine didn't even think twice, he inserted another finger knuckle deep, ignoring Kurt's loud cry of pain. He knew he was hurting the boy but they were both drunk and way too horny to mind. Kurt was practically fucking his two fingers and Blaine quickly inserted another one, not giving Kurt too much time to adjust to the intrusion at all. He knew he wanted this and the boy beneath him definitely wanted it, judging by the way he was riding his fingers.

"You are so hot," Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't answer. Blaine thought this would be the perfect time and reached for the condoms on the side of the bed. He took one, retreating his hand under protest of Kurt,

"I'll fuck you in a second," Blaine said with a little smirk. He quickly put the condom on and grabbed a pillow to stuff it under Kurt. Kurt didn't even object, his head was tilted back, one hand on his own cock, stroking it softly. Blaine groaned, swatting Kurt's hands away softly, replacing it with his lips, getting a scream from Kurt he had definitely not anticipated but it made him even more horny, if that was possible. He didn't look at Kurt as he bobbed his head, his lips pressing firm around Kurt's cock.

"B-Blaine-," Kurt said, pulling him up by his hair.

"You, your cock inside of me now," he hissed through his teeth. Blaine didn't object, he sat up between both Kurt's legs and placed his cock at his entrance. Under another of those loud, high pitched screams, he entered Kurt. _Fuck_ he was tight. Blaine screamed, too. He felt amazing. This time, he did give Kurt some time to adjust because Kurt looked like it hurt. Still a little too fast, Blaine pressed himself all the way in, his balls clenching at the touch. Kurt's eyes lolled to the back of his head as he pulled at Blaine's hair harder than ever. Then, Blaine retreated, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in with a groan. Not too long after, they steadied into a rhythm, Kurt panting and screaming, Blaine groaning. It was so _different,_ but Kurt was practically _riding_ him and it felt amazing. He was so close already and that was totally not how it was supposed to be but he could hardly help it because Kurt felt delicious and Kurt's hands were now roaming his chest, pinching his nipple and Blaine groaned louder. He bend down, capturing Kurt's lips in a sloppy kiss and flicking his tongue piercing against Kurt's tongue. Kurt started doing that delicious sucking on both of his piercings again and Blaine's hips stuttered as he slammed into Kurt again. It wasn't that bad to look at the boy's beautiful eyes for a tiny moment, it wouldn't really hurt, right? He would probably have been able to avoid it if Kurt didn't feel so fucking wonderful, better than he'd ever felt. So he flashed his eyes open just to see two deep ocean blue eyes piercing right through his eyes into his soul, right to the scared little boy Blaine hadn't been for years. He came immediately, harder than ever and _why_ was he screaming the boy's name? Kurt shouldn't be able to do this to him but now the boy beneath him was coming too and screaming _his_ name and Blaine absolutely adored the way Kurt's high pitched voice screeched Blaine's name on the top of his lungs. Blaine's climax kept building up and then he began to see dots of black and he took deep, quick breaths but yes it was really happening and after another desperate breath his vision blacked out completely.

His eyes fluttered open and he knew not a lot of time passed by the way Kurt's hands were still on the same places and Kurt was still gasping for as much breath as he could get. Embarrassment washed over him as he realised what happened. He passed out. He fucking _passed_ out. He felt his breath slowly fastening and closed his eyes to steady it, trying to feign sleep so Kurt wouldn't notice. He slipped off Kurt, who was still breathing as heavily as before and his head hit the pillow still lying at the top of the bed. He felt Kurt move behind him but he wasn't going to look or do anything. He didn't want to see Kurt right now. He'd never passed out. Why the hell was this beautiful boy an exception to everything?

Kurt's face was in his pillow, hair wet and sweatpants on. He had never felt so angry with himself, not even when he had let those bullies lock him in a locker for three hours. He just couldn't wrap his mind over the fact that he had had sex with a complete stranger who turned out to be the biggest ass in the world. How had he dared to leave while Kurt had told him he didn't know New York at all. Why had he left anyway? From his own house? Was Kurt that bad? It took Kurt ages to find his house again. Kurt groaned and then screamed into his pillow, only a soft, angry sound to be heard.

"Had a bad night?" Kurt yelped and shot upright, looking into the curious eyes of Jeff.

"Ohmygod how long have you been there?" Kurt asked, his voice a pitch higher. Jeff smiled apologetically and sat beside Kurt on the bed.

"Long enough. Something wrong Kurt?" Jeff asked with a soft, caring voice. Kurt sighed and fell back on his bed. He really wanted to tell Jeff but he was blushing again just because it was so embarrassing and he didn't even really know Jeff and he had probably never done something this stupid. So he didn't say anything and just closed his eyes, wishing that he had never done what he'd done.

"You went home with Blaine Anderson?" Jeff's voice travels through then. Kurt opens his eyes in surprise.

"You know Blaine?" He asked in wonder. Jeff shrugs.

"A little. He once went to the same school as me. Not too long, though. He's always in that bar Nick goes to and I saw him a few times when I joined Nick." Kurt stared at him a long time and then his head hit his pillow again.

"I bet you see him take a lot of boys home, don't you?" Kurt whispered softly. It's quiet for a while.

"Yes, I do." Kurt sighed at Jeff's answer, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Kurt, you were drunk. On accident even, sorry by the way. Blaine can be a charmer and he took advantage of you. He should never have done that." Kurt doesn't answer Jeff, just stared towards the ceiling. Jeff was right, his drink had been spiked and Kurt couldn't help it. Kurt just couldn't get why he had been so attracted to Blaine in the first place. He hadn't been one of the nicest boys Kurt had ever met. Kurt could remember two things, the first time he had seen Blaine, Blaine seemed to be staring at Kurt. As if he saw something. As if he knew Kurt. And right before – how embarrassing it might be for him to think about it now- right before Blaine had come, towering over him, Blaine had looked straight into his eyes and Kurt swore he saw something he couldn't even describe. He needed to find out. Oh, and he really needed to tell Blaine this was not how you handled other people.

"I wish I could tell him how much of an ass he really is," Kurt said, straightening up and sitting next to Jeff. His roommate smiled.

"That's a good idea. Give him a piece of your mind. You seem mad. Just do it, it might help." Jeff patted his shoulder and then stood up to lie on his own bed. Kurt bit his lip. Luckily, he knew where Blaine went to school, so it wasn't too hard. It would be a relief. Why shouldn't he?

Kurt had thought finding Blaine would be a problem. Blaine had only loosely let it slip that his major was English Literature at NYU. Kurt knew how big NYU was, but when he walked towards the main building, he spotted the figure of the boy of last night. How wonderful. Such a coincidence. Kurt took a deep breath and walked closer.

"Smoking is really bad for your skin, you know," Kurt remarked as he looked at the boy. Blaine's back froze and Kurt saw him take a deep breath. He turned around slowly, blowing the inhalation of smoke right into Kurt's face. Kurt coughed and waved it away, still staring at Blaine while Blaine was trying to avoid his gaze.

"I couldn't care less about my skin," Blaine said with a low, annoyed voice. Kurt flinched back a little at Blaine's mean tone.

"You left without even warning me where the hell in New York I was?" Kurt said, coming straight to the point. Blaine shrugged.

"I had to go to school. Usually guys I sleep with leave right after but you didn't," he said in a soft accusing tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't I behave like your other sex toys?" Kurt said with a bitch glare. Blaine arched one of his eyebrows and then shrugged. He turned around.

"Why are you such an ass?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Because my ass is the part of my body your cock has to go, Hummel."

"You weren't like this when you passed out on me last night," Kurt said arching an eyebrow. Blaine immediately looked away, not answering.

"You weren't even like this before we got to your home," Kurt added. Blaine's eyes shot to somewhere around Kurt's forehead.

"I was trying to lure you in to fuck me because you seemed like a little angel I wouldn't get if I was myself. Obviously, it worked," Blaine said. Kurt growled and his eyes shot open.

"Well then I hope you had fun, because then at least one of us gained something from last night," he spat before walking away. Blaine looked at the slowly disappearing back of the boy he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the past day. He knew he really wanted to go after him, which was exactly the reason why he shouldn't. Blaine didn't need anyone in his life. Blaine could be on his own, he'd proven that for three years.

**Stay ****tuned for chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2 Real life

**Okay, I never thought this would get as much reactions as it did! I got so many story alerts I almost passed the amount of story alerts on my 17 chaptered other Klaine fanfic with one single chapter. I also got so much reviews, and I love reviews so thank you, and even people talking to me about this on my tumblr! (Which is; Colferninja, follow me if you want to kick my ass if I don't update soon enough or just to see some extra's I like to post). It makes me so happy!**

**I have a very good reason as to the delay this chapter has gotten, because two days after posting the first one, my laptop broke down and I just got myself a new one yesterday. I think the next chapter will be up in around 4 to 14 days!**

_**Oh and I forgot this before, but sadly I do not own Glee.**_

_Chapter 2_

Just three days, Kurt thought with a little smile as he looked at the timetable on his computer screen. His first class was going to start in two days, and Kurt couldn't be more excited. He was going to love it. He was the first one to admit that living in New York and going to college was much more difficult than he had ever thought it would be. After all, of course he had known he would have to clean up, do grocery shopping and all those stuff all on his own now, but it just seemed so much work. He had done shopping, cleaning and cooking when he still lived at home. He had loved to help Carole cooking two or three times a week. Living on your own, though, meant doing that 7 times. Every single day, even when you were extremely tired from another day of job hunting. Because honestly, Kurt really needed one. Bu he couldn't seem to find one that fit him. He was going to be a very well known fashion designer. He couldn't go work at something like Starbucks or McDonalds. Those jobs were great, but not for him. He really didn't want to. At least he had some money saved from the days when he helped out his dad in the garage and his college fund had already paid for his tuition, but he still needed to be able to buy food and clothes every month.

He almost knocked over his laptop when Jeff bust into the room, a big smile on his face as he closed it and entered.

"Hey Kurt," He said cheerfully as he walked towards his tiny closet, sticking his head into it comically to look for an outfit.

"Hey Jeff," said Kurt as he concentrated on his laptop screen again. He'd been waiting for Mercedes to come online on Skype. Mercedes had always been his best friend at High School and even though her original plans had been going to New York just like Rachel and him, she had stayed in Lima after all. He heard Jeff close his closet and saw him marching into their bathroom in his boxer briefs. Kurt would always be amazed by the amount of comfortableness Jeff had around him. A little ding informed Kurt someone had come online, and when he looked he saw an incoming call from Mercedes. Kurt clicked accept and the grinning face of his friend came into view.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed happily at him. Kurt grinned back and waved.

"Hey!" he said. She grinned back at him. She was in her well known bed room. The amount of times he had stayed over for one of their parties was countless.

"It's so nice to talk to you again Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed and she grinned. Kurt laughed and in the next ten minutes, they were having conversations about Mercedes just having started her first class, the pain it was for Kurt to live on his own and they were just talking about their friends from glee club, when Jeff emerged from the bathroom in pajama pants. Kurt turned his head towards his roommate and waved, at what Mercedes greedily asked who it was.

"It's my roommate," Kurt said, turning back to Jeff and waving him towards the screen with his hand. Jeff beamed, dropped his clothing on the floor next to his bed and skipped over. Kurt could see his messy haired head appearing into the little screen.

"Heya there," Jeff said with one of his signature smiled and he waved. Mercedes giggled as Jeff pushed Kurt aside with his hips so he could join him on the bed.

"Hello," Mercedes said politely, waving.

"Mercedes, this is Jeff, my crazy roommate. Jeff, this is Mercedes, one of my friends from High school," Kurt said, gesturing from the screen to Jeff and back.

"Nice to meet you," Jeff said enthusiastically.

"You too," Mercedes said in a high voice. "Does he always walk around half naked?" she added with a laugh.

"Pretty much in the evening, yes," Kurt said with a little shrug, pulling a face. Jeff started laughing.

"At least my boyfriend appreciates it then, right?" He said with a slight pout.

"You have a boyfriend?" Mercedes immediately asked eagerly, her eyebrows rose in surprise. Kurt interrupted Jeff before he could say something.

"He sure does. He lives in our building only a few floors down. He's always there, best roommate ever, could've lived by myself and I wouldn't have noticed the difference," he said with a laugh. Jeff nudged his shoulder.

"Wait until Kurt here gets a boyfriend, I would want to hear him talking then," He said with a laugh. Again, Mercedes seemed to be surprised for Jeff to already know. It was Kurt's time to nudge Jeff's shoulder and his roommate laughed.

"I'll leave you to it now, time to text with my boyfriend. I haven't spoken to him in a whole hour." He jumped up from the bed and walked to his side of the room, shoving the clothes he had dropped on the floor towards his laundry basket with his foot and falling on the bed. Kurt rolled his eyes and then looked at Mercedes again. She had a big smile on her face.

"Talking about boyfriends, Kurt, any potential ones there in the big city?" Mercedes immediately fired at him. Kurt felt himself go a deep red and he could hear the tiny little pause in the constant strike of keys on Jeff's phone and Kurt hadn't been so glad for the bad quality of his webcam ever before.

"Well I haven't really been to school a lot yet but I did meet a really nice guy," Kurt said, trying to ignore the memories attempting to slip back into his head like elastic.

"Ohhhh tell me all about him, Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly.

"There's nothing to tell. His name is Jayden and he does the same major as me. Nothing else," Kurt said. He hated lying to Mercedes but she lived in Lima, the same city as his dad and of course he trusted her but his dad did not need to know about Blaine and _that night_.

"Is he gay?" she asked with one of those huge grins.

"I don't know," Kurt said honestly, and then quickly rushed over the dangerous topic.

"Enough about potential boyfriends now, what about real ones? What about yours?" Kurt said, pulling a smile up on his face again. Mercedes face lit up and she started into what Kurt thankfully knew to be a big and long gush about Sam, and he didn't mind at all, he welcomed it gratefully for the rest of his night to be spend.

Blaine opened the door with a groan, dumped his bag on the floor next to the door and let himself sink down on the couch. He groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He was drunk. He couldn't even walk straight. Why was he alone? He was never alone when he was this drunk. Last night he hadn't even been half as drunk as he was now and he had taken someone back then. He had taken Kurt. Blaine buried his face into the pillows of the couch, trying not to think about the reason why he hadn't taken the boy who had gladly showed his willingness of coming with him tonight. The boy had literally showed up in front of him, giving Blaine another drink, slurring drunkenly over the words as he introduced himself as Jared. Jared had been 25 years and looking for something exactly like Blaine, he had said. Blaine had willingly taken the drink and talked with Jared. They had even ended up on the dance floor. Jared has asked him to go to his place. Blaine could only remember laughing about it, saying that no, he wasn't interested. He could vaguely remember thinking the guy smelled weird but he couldn't really remember why because the memory of the smell wasn't weird at all. It was just a bad smell. Blaine sighed. He perfectly well knew what the problem was but he couldn't possible give in to that. He gripped the pillow underneath him and squeezed it in his frustration. Because saying he wasn't horny was completely lying and Blaine knew that very well. Why had he denied a chance for a particularly hot guy fixing his hardness? Why had he refused it, making him have to fix it himself while that guy could've done it way more satisfying. Why was the answer obvious but wrong? He couldn't afford the reason to be the actual reason yet he knew perfectly well that that was exactly the reason why. He groaned harder, squeezing his eyes shut. He should take a shower. He should just- take a shower, forget about it. Fix it himself and go to sleep after. After his job hunt tomorrow he would go to the bar again and take someone with him. So that was exactly what he was going to do. He stood up from the couch and slumped into his bathroom, shrugging off his clothing in the process. He turned the water on without looking and hissed at the coldness of it, turning it a little warmer and stepping under it completely. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax a little until his aching hardness started to hurt too much to ignore it anymore. He softly let his hand squeeze his length, groaned at the pleasure he caused himself and squeezed harder, a loud groan leaving his mouth but he didn't even notice. The water was still streaming all over his body, which made for an excellent replacement of lube right now and he stroke the vein on his cock, groaning even harder as he started pumping himself. Images of the night before started flashing through his head as he pleasured himself, two big blue eyes piercing through his mind making him emit a soft yelp. He could already imagine the boy's white hand was on his dick rather than his own and that made him even more turned on than the alcohol had already made him. His body was quickly reacting to what he was doing, shuddering as he was stroking his erection. His knees started to give in so he let himself slide down to the floor of the shower, his back arching and his head touching the white tiles as he tilted it back. He was going to come way too fast with those memories but right now he didn't care because _fuck_ the memory of those blue eyes made him shudder all over again, biting his lower lip until he had to stop before he would draw blood. He bucked into his own fist, twice, three times and groaned even louder. He remembered the tightness of Kurt's ass, and bucked into his fist again, squeezing even harder. His hand slide over his dick two more times, every touch making the muscles of his body clench, making every nerve in his body tingle, scream. He came, yelling, his voice high. Oh god he was coming so hard. After riding out his high he sighed and fell with his face pressed against the cool tiles, breathing heavily. He'd never come so hard. Well, except for two nights ago with the blue eyed Angel Kurt. Fuck, no Blaine, he told himself. He wasn't allowed to think that. Once with the same guy was enough, especially after that kind of one time. He couldn't afford preferring someone over anyone else. He couldn't take one person in his life for a longer period of time, not even to have sex with the most beautiful person he'd ever seen for one more time. It wasn't going to happen. Blaine groaned loudly into his pillow. Sex was the thing that had started all the pain, now sex was his place to hide. To not feel those fucking emotions because he could lock them away while screwing someone. He could not afford wanting to have someone twice because that obviously involved some kind of emotion, even it was only craving for that one person.

Blaine was up earlier than he normally would be. The problem was that he couldn't sleep. After his rather interesting moment in the shower and falling asleep dripping wet only to wake up in a bed with sheets unbelievingly gross from his wet body, he had given up trying to go back to sleep around 8am. He had tossed his sheets in the bathroom and let himself fall down on the couch. He knew he needed something to get his mind clear of the alcohol and the boy that made him more drunk than any booze could ever and he absolutely hated it. He jumped up and rummaged through his drawer where his piercings lay and changed his tongue piercing along and added two to his ear to his already very noticeable collection of his lip and eyebrow piercings on his face. He then shrugged on some jeans, a simple black shirt he had laying around and the same leather jacket.

He grabbed his guitar case off the dining table and bolted out of his house. He needed a distraction. He knew college was about to start and he knew he should be more excited. He wasn't though. He had seen those guys yesterday in the pub. They had left him alone, thank god, but he knew it wasn't going to last long until they found a reason for trouble again. Blaine knew they were starting to become a problem and he should really do something about them but he couldn't. This was so far out of his league, so much more dangerous than he'd originally thought. But he wasn't going to budge. He could handle it, he could handle it all.

After taking way too long because the city was once again loaded with people, Blaine arrived at Central Park. He loved the nature and even though this was far from what he'd experienced as actual nature, it was close enough. You could still smell the city, taste it on your tongue. But without anything better available, he liked to come here sometimes. It'd been ages, though. Last year, when he had had no obligations at all, but getting drunk every night, he sometimes came here to play. He rarely played his guitar and he never sang anymore because sometimes it was just way too scary how much music actually meant to him. But right now, playing to forget unnecessary emotions, it couldn't hurt.

So he jumped onto the first available bench there was and opened the guitar case. The first few minutes were spend tuning of his guitar and he then began to strum random tunes. He had no idea what he was playing and he couldn't care less. He just knew that while Central Park was usually packed, he would not meet the guy he didn't want to meet and that was a big relief. He closed his eyes for a second while playing and when he opened them again, he saw a little kid looking up at him with big eyes and a grin. His mom and dad joined him while he was playing, their hands slightly touching on their sons shoulder both identical grins to their sons. A perfect happy family.

"You play beautifully," the woman said and they looked at their son clapping and going all hysterical to the music and they didn't even say he should stop because they weren't ashamed of his craziness, they were happy he was enjoying the music. It reminded him so not of his own youth that it brought back the stinging memories.

With a false cling, Blaine stopped playing and looked first at the boy and then at the woman, frowning and pressing his lips in a hard line.

"Tame the kid, it's annoying me," he said with a harsh voice. The womans eyebrows shot up and the little kid stopped abruptly.

"There's no need to be rude young man, my wife was just being nice," the man said. Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"There's no need to annoy me to death with your stupid son. Also, there's no need to decide what I do. Can you go now, you're blocking my sun and I like to get a colour so I am more attractive to other young man to-" But I stopped because the man had hastily scooped his son up and walked away with a glare. Blaine focoused on his music again, sometimes gazing over the people when he saw it. A thin boy with an extremely white skin and chestnut coloured hair was straigtening up from a blanket where he had been shielding under a tree for the sun. He had an amazingly attractive body; his legs were long and pushed into amazing skin tight jeans. The boy was standing with his back to Blaine, cleaning his pants from some dirt with his long fingers and then softly cleaning his perfectly shaped ass_._ He recognized it immediately because his cock had never felt more amazing in any other ass and his music halted as he took a deep breath. He could feel himself harden while thinking about what he could do to that ass, about what those long, long white fingers could do to his and about how it would feel to have those amazing hot, long legs wrapped around his hips while his cock was in his perfect shaped ass.

He turned around to look somewhere on his right and Blaine could see the profile of his face. Kurt grinned a happy grin as he hugged a slightly smaller girl and he started talking, sitting with his profile still towards Blaine. He hadn't seen Blaine; he was too busy talking to the small girl. She was casually holding his hand while she was explaining something with the other and even though Blaine knew better, his thoughts immediately jumped to a terrifying thought. What if Kurt was straight? What if their night was a quick fuck for Kurt? After all, Blaine had fucked straight guys before. But with the appearance of his straining hard on, another thing had also appeared. The knowledge that Blaine needed that boys body around his, against his, one more time. He wanted to do everything he could think of to that boy and more on his suggestion, preferably all in one night. Blaine knew he shouldn't want it but one more night couldn't hurt. The boy was just too hot. And he had his chance now. Blaine smiled. He would get Kurt to want him again. Because that was something important. Kurt had to want him again first. He would get it done.

Kurt was happy to be out of the house today. Just two more days until class started and Kurt was getting a little nervous. Luckily he had a meeting with Rachel and even though it could get a little irritating sometimes, Rachel's ability to always talk about herself could come in handy when Kurt had two things he didn't want to think about. The first being his courses, because he would totally freak out if he would think about that too much. The second was, of course, _that night_. No, Kurt shouldn't be thinking about that. Jeff and he talked about it some more and even though yes it had been a mistake, a terrible mistake in Kurt's mind, Kurt shouldn't be mad at himself. Those things happened. Luckily Kurt was nineteen and luckily he had lost his virginity two years ago to his boyfriend at the time, so Kurt didn't have to feel too guilty. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the why. Why had he done it? It was so unlike him. The worst thing was that he couldn't remember a whole lot of what went down before they arrived at Blaine's house. Vaguely he remembered meeting Blaine, accepting three beers, but nothing much after that. But he hadn't been _that_ drunk, right? Why had he done it? Yes, Blaine had been hot. But not hot enough to just- drop everything and jump him. There had been something. There must have happened something. He couldn't remember it, which frustrated him to no end. But he knew he was going to have to drop it. This had been a one time mistake. Blaine didn't exist in his daily life. He would probably never see him again, even. He was going to go to the same bar with Nick and Jeff tonight, only the two of them. Just so he could push back all bad memories and make new, good ones with his friends. He should not let one night ruin his time in New York. He hadn't even started college.

"Kurt!" he heard a high pitched girl's voice shout. Kurt pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked around. Rachel Berry's voice traveled towards him over heads of people in Central Park. He quickly stood up to hug her as she approached him.

"Hey Rachel!" He said with a huge grin and she happily hugged him before sitting on the blanket Kurt had put on the grass to keep green stains out of his designer jeans. Rachel took off her coat, it was still September and pretty warm, and then turned to Kurt.

"You looked quite deep in thought there," she said strangely observant. Kurt shrugged.

"Nervous for courses to start," Kurt said truthfully. Well half-truthfully, but that was enough.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean!" Rachel exclaimed, and she immediately started off into a story about how she met people from her class but they seemed so good and she had no idea if she was going to fit in because maybe they would hate her for her talent.

"I mean- one has to be the best, right? But people mostly just hate the person who's the best and I really hope to make some friends, actually!" she said in a high, worried voice. Kurt snorted. Leave it to Rachel to be afraid to be the best one.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Rachel," Kurt said carefully. "To get into NYADA, you have to be really good. I'm sure everyone has a lot of talent." Was he really saying this right now? Rachel bit her lip and then shrugged.

"We'll see," she said. That had been way easier than Kurt had expected.

"So did you make any friends already then?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, well, my roommate is great! He's named Jeff and he doesn't shut up about his boyfriend at all. He's mostly there but we're going to go out tonight with the three of us. I met Nick, too. He's nice as far as I can tell," Kurt said.

"Oh! It is great you have a gay roommate Kurt! My dads will be pleased to hear that. They worry about you sometimes!" Rachel exclaimed. "But with a gay roommate it will all be easier for you I am sure! I met really nice people too!" and the diva was on her way, talking about girls she met in her building or around school and Kurt snorted softly, but listened anyway.

They decided to go for coffee later in the afternoon. It was getting a little cold and Kurt was tired because he hadn't slept that well due to certain dreams he tried to ban because really, having dreams about the sex he had had with the guy he met in the pub was really embarrassing when you had a roommate. They were currently standing in line and Rachel was babbling away about going to see a musical with the new girls she met at school. Kurt just nodded some times. He had to find a way to get less distracted. To get stupid Blaine and his amazingly hot body out of his head on a normal day. Kurt knew that with time, it would probably go away but why then, could he not get that look, Blaine had had while looking into Kurt's eyes out of his head. Yet again, Rachel was babbling about NYADA.

"It's so sad you didn't come to NYADA though, Kurt. You would've fit right in!" Rachel exclaimed as we shuffled in line, placing both our orders to the lady with a smile.

"Yes, well, I think I'll fit right in at my own school just as much. I loved it with the introduction," Kurt said absentmindly while paying for his coffee. Rachel nodded.

"Well of course, I just thought it would have been fun to be in NYADA together," she exclaimed. Kurt sighed. He knew what Rachel thought. He knew his dream had once been to do performing arts in college and become a Broadway star but something had shattered that dream and he'd rather not think about it. He loved singing, and he still did and he had seen his dream be shattered with regret but there was nothing he could or wanted to do about that. He had made his decision. He decided not to comment on the last thing Rachel said and walked to a table somewhere in the middle of the coffee shop.

"Did you do something fun in the last days except school, Rachel?" Kurt asked then? to change the subject. Rachel shrugged.

"I have been busy with unpacking and getting to know the neighbourhood so apart from going to the Wicked theatre to stare, not really," She said, sipping from her coffee. Kurt smiled. That was so Rachel but he had to admit that he had done it too. Of course he had. It was Wicked.

"What about you, Kurt?" Rachel asked then and Kurt could feel himself go red all over again.

"Well, I went to a bar with my roommate and his boyfriend," he said very carefully, going even redder. He could hardly tell Rachel about Blaine.

"Oh what did you do?" Rachel asked eagerly, as if all out of the sudden she was actually interested in talking about someone else than herself.

"Well we danced and talked mainly, nothing special," he mumbled.

"You're blushing, what is the hidden secret?" she said with a smile in her voice.

"Nothing, there is no secret, Rachel," Kurt said in his best annoyed voice.

"Yes there is," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Leave it Rachel, I said there is none," Kurt snapped angrier than he had intended. Great, now Rachel would do anything but leave it to that.

"Kurt. There's something you're not telling me and it's important. Tell me, Kurt, I'm your friend," Rachel said in a soft voice, shocked by his behavior no doubt.

Kurt sighed. He wasn't going to tell her. He wouldn't tell her, he couldn't. Finn was her boyfriend and if Kurt told her, his stepbrother would know instantly. Through Finn, it would land at his dad automatically and Kurt did not need his father to know any of it. Kurt started blushing by just thinking about two nights ago. He had to think about something else because he really didn't want Rachel noticing his embarrassment again, but when he looked at her she was looking at something behind his head with great interest. Kurt didn't mind her short distraction to try to think of something to make up.

"Kurt don't look but there's a really hot guy looking- well, staring at you," she whispered with a grin. Kurt looked at her with raised eyebrows and turned around to take a look, but Rachel caught his hand to stop him.

"Don't! He'll notice that you know!" she giggled. Kurt shrugged.

"Why shouldn't he know? He's staring at me and you just said he's hot, I really want to know!" Kurt said. He could hardly believe Rachel. No one had ever noticed him back in Ohio. Never just like that, when it was just about his looks. He felt flattered but somehow he didn't believe Rachel. How could it be true? Two guys in such a short time? Too curious to wait, he turned around anyway and stared right into the face of- Blaine. His cheeks immediately began to warm and he quickly turned around back to Rachel. No, no, this could not be happening! What was Blaine doing here? He didn't want Blaine here. He had planned on not seeing Blaine again, ever. He had thought New York to be big enough not to walk into him on accident. What was the guy he had sex with when he was drunk doing here, he really shouldn't be here. This was real life and Kurt had put that night into a sort of other world, not part of his own life. He really couldn't afford to think about _that_ night again right now. Not with Rachel present. But that was a mistake because now he already was.

"Oh he's coming!" Rachel squeaked and god that was absolutely the wrong choice of words right now. Shit, Blaine was coming their way and Kurt couldn't help but think about his only memory with this guy. Blaine probably wasn't the most tactful person and Kurt really hoped he wasn't going to tell Rachel about it. Blaine arrived at their table with an unmistakable grin on his face.

"Well hello Kurt," He said with a low voice. He had placed his hand on Kurt shoulder as if they were old friends. Kurt felt a shudder go down his spine as Blaine's fingers lightly pressed down on the sore spot Kurt had on his neck, a bite mark Blaine made himself two nights ago. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and Blaine pressed down a little more. The bastard knew perfectly well what he was doing and was now just annoying Kurt with it. Kurt tried to hide how the memories started to flash through his head. Certainly his blood wasn't flowing to his cheeks anymore right now.

"Wait, you know each other?" Rachel's voice asked from somewhere far away and Kurt tried to pull his thoughts away from Blaine's hands, but why was that so damn difficult. They felt like huge weights on his shoulder, still pressing against the painful spot on his neck.

"No," Kurt said, cringing at the highness of his voice.

"Oh but Kurt, don't you remember our night?" Blaine asked in a velvet voice. Kurt groaned.

"What night?" Rachel asked with a smile, not taking in how uncomfortable Kurt felt.

"Kurt and I met at a bar two nights ago," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Blaine, I have no interest in talking to you. Leave me alone," Kurt spat at Blaine. Blaine didn't seem to be impressed with his anger at all.

"Oh but Kurt, you seemed to really like our meeting, didn't you?" he asked in the same tone of voice and Kurt wanted to do nothing more than push him away and run out of the shop before something went wrong, but he was frozen to his chair.

"I think you're wrong," Kurt mumbled through his teeth.

"I don't think I am, I could easily see how- excited you were, Kurt," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt gritted his teeth together, but Rachel didn't seem to pick up on the innuendo.

"I think you can remember how excited I was, too, Kurt," Blaine said in a seductive voice and Kurt groaned at the images flashing though his mind. Why was that boy able to do this to him?

"But Kurt, you forgot to give me your number," Blaine said, taking "Kurt's phone out of his hand without a second thought and Kurt cursed at the fact that he had just been looking at it because that meant Blaine could actually do something on it now, too. Kurt tried to discretely rearrange himself in his pants but he knew Blaine would be able to see his hard-on from where he was standing and his suspicions were comfirmed when he saw the boy glance down at Kurt's lap and immediately smirk. He looked Kurt straight in the eye.

"Well Hummel, call me when you need a good fuck in your ass again," he said, throwing Kurt's phone back on the table and he shifted a little awkwardly because of his own hard on. This made Kurt's cock twitch and fuck this was so not the right place and time and why was he turned on by that idiot anyway. He then heard Rachel gasp.

"Again Kurt? Don't tell me-" she didn't even have to finish her sentence as Kurt groaned.

"Kurt you had sex with that ass?" She asked. Kurt groaned at her remarkable choice of words again.

"Oh no, I definitely had sex with _his_ ass," Blaine said with a smirk before turning around and walking away.

"I was drunk okay? My drink was spiked, I know, I know, I learned from it and I'm more careful next time so please can we stop talking about this now?" He spat at Rachel. Rachel blinked.

"No need to be mean, Kurt. I'm very sorry you made that mistake but just so you know if you went to NYADA and stayed with me, it never would have happened."

"That doesn't make sense at all, Rachel," Kurt mumbled, jumping up putting his phone in his pocket and picking up his coffee.

"I think I'm going to head home. Thank you Rachel, have a nice day and don't tell anyone about Blaine. Bye" and he turned around, not listening to Rachel's protests at all and quickly disappearing.

He was lying on his bed when his phone rang and he sat up, confused. He took his phone and stared at the name on the screen. _Dad_. He took a deep breath. No need to panic, he told himself. His dad was just calling to ask him how his past couple of days went. He took another breath and answered it.

"Hi dad," he said trying to sound cheerful.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," his father's voice said angrily. Kurt sighed. _Fuck_.

"Dad is there something wrong?" he asked with a small voice.

"I think you know exactly what's wrong, Kurt," his father said. Kurt couldn't help but notice how angry his dad sounded.

"I- no, dad, I don't know-," but it was of no use.

"Finn just told me a very interesting story about something Rachel told him, Kurt. Something about a boy named Blaine," his dad said in a stern voice.

"I- dad I'm sorry-," Kurt said, tears building in his eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, Kurt, but I think it does confirm it. I'm so disappointed in you. I trusted you. Don't you remember what I said?" his dad asked. He really did sound more disappointed now and silently tears began to fall.

"I- you told me not to throw myself around like I don't matter," Kurt mumbled softly through the phone, his voice as small as it could be, tears clouding his vision.

"Don't you count this as throwing yourself around like you don't matter, Kurt?" his dad asked.

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, I'm not mad. But I trusted you when you moved to New York on your own. I don't know if you deserve that trust right now. I know you're young and things like that happen but Kurt- you're just nineteen. I don't want you to be hurt like this. You matter, don't act like you don't."

"I know that. It's not going to happen again. I was drunk. I- it- my drink was spiked. It won't happen again. I can do it, dad, I can take care of myself." His dad was silent for a minute.

"Kurt, I want to trust you. I really do. I hope you can prove to me that you can be on yourself. I know I wasn't supposed to know about this and Carole told me I shouldn't call but Kurt, you're worth so much more than this okay?"

"Yes, I know dad. I promise it's not going to be happening again, I promise, really," Kurt whispered. He heard his dad sigh.

"Ok, Kurt. I believe you." They talked for a little while longer, Kurt wiping the tears on his cheeks away as he hung up and saw Jeff looking at him.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Jeff asked. Kurt groaned and let his face hit the pillow.

"I don't know Jeff. I feel so bad about what happened with Blaine and it keeps returning! I thought I was done with it but then Blaine shows up in a coffee shop and tells my friend what happened and she told my brother and he told my father and my father was just so disappointed I just-," he sighed. He felt Jeff's hand on his back softly.

"It's okay Kurt," he said. Kurt looked at him; tears clear in his eyes again.

"But it isn't! I have gotten into troubles even before school has started and it is something I would have never done a year ago. I don't know what happened. Even if I was drunk, I shouldn't have done it and I don't know why but every time I think about it, I just-," he didn't finish his sentence because that was way too embarrassing, but he knew Jeff got it.

"Maybe you just feel attracted to him?" Jeff offered. Kurt groaned.

"Why would I be? He is so- I have never met anyone who was as unkind and annoying as him!"

"You can hardly choose who you find and don't find attractive Kurt. It was a mistake. Even if you're attracted to him, you don't have to do anything about it anymore than you already did. You deserve someone much better, Kurt. You're an amazing person." He squeezed his shoulder.

"The worst thing is that there's something about him that makes him interesting. Something he's hiding and I'm constantly thinking about him and what he's hiding and I don't want to, but it just happens," Kurt said in a miserable voice.

"Maybe it's a good thing we're going to that bar tonight, Kurt. Put your mind to something else. Only Nick is joining. We can have a good time. You can forget about it, have some good experiences. Maybe you'll forget him then." Kurt nodded at that and groaned again and fell onto his stomach, his face into his pillow.

"I just- want it to never have happened," he mumbled in his pillow. He felt Jeff pat his back and then walk away. Kurt sighed. He was going to have fun tonight and not think about Blaine and then maybe he could start his courses a little happier than he was right now.

**TBC**


End file.
